Years ago, most casinos had one main entrance and a relatively small and simple layout. When a ‘high roller’ or other valued customer entered a casino at the predictable entrance, a casino manager would greet the person and attend to their desires individually.
Today, modern casinos are much larger and more complicated buildings. Newer casinos may include multiple entrances, dozens of wings, numerous gaming pits and gambling spots such as card rooms and designated high-roller rooms, internal roller coasters and other theme-park-like amusements, hundreds and sometimes thousands of hotel rooms, enough stores and restaurants to qualify as a shopping mall, platoons of gaming machines, countless paths to go from those multiple entrances to the all these various and myriad destinations, and dozens (or sometimes hundreds) of high value customers on the premises—twenty-four hours a day and seven days a week. Meeting each high value customer to provide personal service is nearly impossible in a modern casino. Personal service has suffered.